swordwolffandomcom-20200213-history
Bust-O-Rama
It had been two moths since the Busters of Many Things (The Valen siblings: ValenTim, ValenTime, ValenTin, and ValenTine; and their assistant Dave) had finished their biggest job (rescuing the Prime Ministers of Space England from Grape Spiders). Which also means it had been two months since the Busters had done a job. People just didn't need things busted anymore. Or maybe it had something to do with how they let most of Space England's population be consumed by Grape Spiders. Either way, things were looking pretty bad financially. It was a long day in the Busters' space firetruck (their vehicle/home), until the Busterphone rang. Dave excitedly answered it, but the person on the other end of the line just said "The Busters aren't special" and then hung up. Tine, the most technologically literate of the group, checked the computer for busting statistics, but there was an internal error. Upon further investigation he found that there was a dog inside of it. This would be the first of many dogs to interrupt the Busters' adventure. Tine kicked it out (AKA "Busted it"). Tim, meanwhile, found a months old tax form that hadn't been filled out in his closet, and left it there. Dave received a package in the mail, hoping it would be some kind of good news for their organization. It turned out to be armor made of french fries that Tim ordered online with the Busters' reserve money. This would be the first of many french fry-related occurrences to interrupt the Busters' adventure. Tin smelled something bad on the ship and found that it was a bunch of old french fries Tim had left lying under a magazine. She busted them by sending them out the airlock into deep space. Now in cleaning mode, Tin found graffiti inside the ship and busted it clean. Having just woken up from a nap in the lounge room, Time noticed green ooze oozing out from the walls. He also noticed that the ooze had a gun. Time grabbed the gun and used it to bust the ooze, but it didn't work. After it was shot the ooze formed the shape of green army men... which were crushed by Tine walking into the room, at which point they changed shape again. Tine looked down and noticed that he had accidentally stepped on some cash, so he picked it up and put it in his wallet. Finally a win! Time, slightly frustrated he didn't get the reward for busting the slime, walked out of the lounge... into the lounge. Additionally, in his confusion, he thought that the other Busters were lounge lizards. He tried to shoot the lizards with his newly acquired gun, but found that the gun, too, had turned to cash, which he pocketed. Medusa, Tin's ex girlfriend, showed up and tried asking for some money. But since the Busters were practically broke already, Time sent her out the air lock. Tin started to organize her clothes closet and found some small dogs that bit at her ankles. She kicked them into the air lock (and then, consequently, out of it). Tine slid open a panel on the navigational computer to see why the ship was moving so slowly and a bunch of french fries fell out. The french fries were Tim's. With that fixed, the Bustertruck rocketed away, leaving Medusa and the puppies behind them. The Busterphone rang again and Dave picked it up again, but wasn't hopeful. It was an anonymous caller who claimed there was a big thing they need to bust, and that there would be a big reward. The coordinates they gave led to Earth's Moon. Tine adjusted the ship's directions accordingly, but their hyperspeed was stopped by the Goddess of Many Things Including Grape Spiders, who was furious at the Busters for busting not only Grape Spiders, but also French Fries and Dogs, which were also under her domain. They reactivated hyperspeed and ran the Goddess of Many Things Including Grape Spiders over, severely injuring her (or, injuring her as much as a mortal could injure a god, at least). Tine found another dog in the computer, but this one was obviously very salty and greasy, so he tried to explain to Tim that the dogs were only there because of all the fries. Tim ignored him and indignantly ordered more fries. Finally, The Bustertruck arrived at the Moon truck stop they were called to. Dave and the Busters exited the ship and entered the stopside bar, where they announced who they were and why there were here, asking openly for the anonymous caller to reveal themself. The owner of the bar claimed to be the caller, but was really just trying to get the Busters to do some chores for him. Tin noticed that the poser was completely copying her style, so she decided to beat him up and find the real caller. While searching for the real caller the Busters met their godfather, who was a bridle shower (i.e., someone who shows bridles). He tried to get Tin to buy a bridle, but she declined. Time finally found the real caller, a Skeleton named Last Knight, who directed them towards the thing that needed to be busted: a large, grouchy dog known as the Paw Prince with french fries in its fur had been terrorizing people at the truck stop who were just trying to get a snack. Tine and Time defeated the Paw Prince by kicking it. A Cat who had observed the fight called the Paw Prince "a filthy Geat," and then tipped the busters for busting him. Last Knight explained that he had exaggerated over the phone to make the Paw Prince problem sound more important, and that he couldn't actually pay them a whole lot, but he offered them some real estate he owned instead. The Busters & Dave, in need of a base, accepted the offer and drove the Bustertruck to Earth and arrived at Last Knight's morgue. As soon as Dave opened the gates, a Centaur came out of nowhere! It was Wednesday Knight, the sister of Last Knight. Last immediately evicted his sister and her homeless boyfriend (Although Tin would later claim that she defeated Wednesday in combat). The Busters noticed a long dog digging up one of the graves, so they looked inside and found a cute angel and a house plant. Time, frankly exhausted after a long day of busting, ignored the situation and went inside the morgue to take a nap. Dave tried to talk to the angel, but she was narrow-minded, so he left. Just as night fell, a train approaches the morgue, and in it was... "The Man". He was there to take the Busters' recently acquired money and home as punishment for months of unpaid taxes. The Busters huddled together and formulated a whispered plan to defeat "The Man." Tine hit "The Man" with a shovel, and with the help of Tin, dragged his body over to the grave that the long dog dug up, then Busters buried him in dirt and french fries. Things were really looking up for Dave and the Busters' fortune, especially a few minutes later when Dave reported they were getting a call from someone in Egypt who wanted something busted.